This invention relates directly to an archer's compound bow, crossbow or any other archery device using a cam or eccentric wheel inserted into the split limb end section of the device. More precisely, the invention is an attachment for either or both split limb end sections of a compound bow, crossbow or archery device previously described.
A compound bow is a hunting and precision shooting instrument designed in such a way that both ends of the limb are split into a V-shape to allow the installation of one or more cams or eccentric wheels. The cams or eccentric wheels are attached by a pin through the cam or eccentric wheel to both the right and left section of the V-shape allowing the cam or wheel to pivot around the pin. The cable is strung in such a way to enable the archer to be at a full draw length with much less force than needed to drive the arrow to its destination. The design of the compound bow and displacement of the cam or eccentric wheel allow the bow to thrust the arrow forward at a much greater speed than attainable by a straight or recurve bow. The invention of the compound bow also added many new concerns for the archer. Now the archer must be concerned about the added sound of the release of the cable and the rotation of the cam or eccentric wheel from full extension into a resting position. It is common practice of the archer to rest one end of the bow on the ground while waiting for game or positioning the arrow. While not in use the compound bow if often left resting against a tree leaving one end of the bow in mud, dirt, grass, snow or whatever. With the invention of the compound bow the archer has need for a shield that will protect the cam or eccentric wheel from the mentioned elements which cause chipping of the cam or wheel and clogging of the cable. The invention of the compound bow also made the archer more visible to the prey by adding moving parts to each end of the bow.
The crossbow is a special type of archery weapon invented in medieval times. It consists of a short, powerful bow fastened horizontally across the end of a stock shaped much like those used on rifles. The arrow lies in a grove in the stock. The cable is drawn back behind a catch and is released by squeezing a trigger. Crossbows have also been improved by the placement of eccentric wheels or cams placed into the V-shape split limb section of the crossbow. The crossbow is then strung with cable in such a way that it enables the archer to draw the bow with much less force than needed to drive the arrow to its destination. The addition of the cams and eccentric wheels added the same concerns for the archer using a crossbow as that for the archer using a compound bow.